


Rippling of Electricity

by sleepingalone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, this sucks i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Factor era, Louis walks in on Harry with a vibrator up his arsehole and he’s such a hot writhing mess that he has to take matters into his own hands.  Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippling of Electricity

Harry Styles. The boy with the curls. The boy in the bathroom. The boy who tended to go around stark naked. The boy who never failed to smile at Louis' antics. It was only a few months knowing him and Louis already felt attracted to him in a way he hadn't ever felt towards another guy. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure it was a crush. And a big one at that. 

It felt rather pedophilish to him though, him being 18 years old while Harry was only 16, but the boy was already his height and two years wasn't much, was it? Anyways, how was he supposed to resist those gorgeous eyes, those bouncy curls, those red lips? And even if his little crush never moved on to greater things, he still loved Harry as a friend. A best friend at that. 

But he could've sworn that when the two met, there was a rippling of electricity, a connection bonding the two of them together whether they liked it or not. Louis leaned a bit more towards the liking side. He and Harry would stay up the latest in their closet of a room which was forced to house five teenage boys, talking about everything and nothing, earning annoyed "shut up"s from the boys around them. He could swear that sometimes he caught a blush on those pale cheeks when he complimented the curly haired lad, and it made his heart pound in his chest until the red tint was gone before he knew it and he could only hope he wasn't imagining things. He hoped his actions toward Harry didn't categorize as flirting and just came off as his well known hyperactivity, because he didn't know what he would do with himself if his feelings were revealed too soon and he scared the boy off. He just hoped this whole boyband thing lasted a while so he could get even closer to him. 

As of now, he was heading back to their tiny room, in need for a new shirt since he had spilled some ketchup on his current one at lunch, leaving an ugly stain. He sighed in exasperation, hating himself quite a bit at the moment. Did it have to be _this_ very shirt? Then again, he had a sort of fondness towards each article of his clothing. Besides the ugly puke colored sweater his grandmother had knitted him, of course. 

He was fumbling for his key to the room when he heard noises from inside that sounded an awful lot like little grunts. Deep, low grunts that sounded like they were coming from a very familiar person. Harry had excused himself from lunch early, so Louis should have figured that he might be in their room, but did he really have to excuse himself just to fuck another girl? That could have waited until Louis was done throwing all his pickles (he hated the things) at Liam until he got a response from him, couldn't it? 

Something that felt an awful lot like jealousy boiled up in Louis' stomach and he held back the defeated moan threatening to escape. It was hopeless liking this boy, he'd never like Louis back, he wasn't even sure if Harry liked boys in the first place. He had mentioned being openly bisexual in secondary school, but never mentioned his stance on his sexuality as of right now. 

Louis wanted to just walk away, but he was curious as to who it was in there with Harry. All he could hear right now was Harry's voice, Harry's grunts, Harry's words. He hesitantly pressed an ear against the door, feeling immature and stupid, but then again, he liked acting immature and stupid as to avoid growing too old. He figured that maybe he could just burst in to get his shirt just to embarrass Harry and have something to tease him about when what he heard next made him freeze. 

"L-Louis, faster," Harry whined out, sounding out of breath, and Louis felt his own eyes widen and his cheeks burn. Had Harry just said his name? Maybe he wasn't with another girl in there, maybe he was really just alone, wanking himself. "Harder, Boo," Harry moaned, and Louis felt his own pants tighten at the words. He was definitely alone, and he was definitely talking about Louis. 

He risked turning the handle, finding it unlocked, and opening the door ever so slightly, anxious as to what the sight before him would be, and froze at the sight of the boy on the bed. Harry was laying on the bed, head on his pillow, covers thrown to the side to reveal his naked body, knees bent. If he had opened his eyes he would have seen Louis standing there, gaping at the sight before him, but they stayed screwed shut, little moans and grunts falling from his lips. His bottom half was facing Louis, who was unprepared for seeing Harry like this.

Harry's thick cock lay across his stomach, red and leaking but not being touched. Instead, Harry was moving a vibrator in and out of himself at a swift pace, the baby blue length reappearing and then disappearing back into the stretched pink rim. He had seen Harry in the nude countless times at this point, but never like this, never so _vulnerable_. His cock twitched at the sight, along the sinful noises leaving Harry’s lips. Louis knew that he should leave and just go relieve his own aching hardness in the bathroom before Harry noticed him there, but his feet couldn't seem to move from their place, his eyes not sure whether to linger on Harry's fucked out expression or the point where the vibrator penetrated his gaping hole. He looked so vulnerable like this, mouth slack, pretty lips parted, cheeks red, writhing against the mattress, his free hand gripping the bed sheets for dear life. Louis wanted to be the one slamming into Harry until he was a crumbling mess beneath him, tears streaming down his face, crying out Louis' name like it was his sole purpose in life. 

The mental image met the image before him and his feet seemed to move of their own accord when Harry let out another breathy "Louis", stepping into the room and quickly closing the door behind him, making sure it was locked this time. Harry started at the sound, eyes flying open and hand pausing, the plastic vibrator halfway inside of him, and when his eyes fell on Louis all the color seemed to drain from his face at once.

Before he could utter the awkward string of apologies sure to come, Louis stepped over to Harry, smiling teasingly at him. "I believe you said my name?" he asked innocently, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. Harry stared up at Louis for a moment, unbelieving, all wide green eyes and mouth opening then closing, unsure what to say. Louis started to get impatient, the hardness in his jeans almost painful now, and he let out a little sigh. "Look, do you want me to fuck you or not?" he asked bluntly, and Harry cracked a smile and let out a small snort at his choice of words. 

"Y-yeah, I think I'd like that," Harry said, his eyes moving to Louis' crotch area, where they seemed to widen even further, looking almost in awe. 

"That obvious, huh?" Louis asked, glancing down to see the outline of his cock straining against the jeans. His eyes flickered back over to the hardness resting across Harry's toned stomach and he had to bite his lower lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from spilling out. 

"Could I give you a blowjob?" Harry asked suddenly, and Louis felt his breath catch in his throat at the thought of those plump red lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Y-yeah, I think I’d like that,” Louis said, mimicking Harry, and Harry chuckled lowly, pulling the vibrator out of himself with a sharp intake of breath and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Louis felt even more turned on by the sight of the vibrator in Harry’s hands, wondering vaguely what it would feel like to have Harry pump it in and out of him. To feel the vibrations hitting his prostate and sending pleasure throughout his entire body. 

“Louis?” Harry asked, obviously gaining confidence judging by the smirk on his lips. Louis realized that he had been basically drooling at the vibrator in Harry’s hands and shook his head to himself.

“Just wondering why you had to leave us at lunch just to wank off to the idea of me fucking you,” Louis said, trying to embarrass Harry instead to rid that smirk at his expense off those red lips. It worked, Harry’s face reddening immediately as his gaze disconnected from Louis’. 

“You just look really hot in those skinny jeans,” Harry said quietly, nodding towards Louis’ bright red jeans. “They, they show off your bum really well.” Harry would normally make these type of comments in a teasing way, but now he was blushing and his gaze didn’t leave the floor. Louis’ cock twitched again at how vulnerable Harry looked like this, sitting fully naked on the edge of the bed, erection standing proud, head bowed. 

“Thanks,” Louis said sincerely, and Harry looked up with a small, nervous smile. “Now, what were you saying about a blowjob?” Harry perked up immediately, gesturing for Louis to take his place on the bed and moving to kneel on the floor. 

Soon, Harry had Louis’ pants at his ankles, spreading his knees apart for better access as his hot breath washed over the head of Louis’ cock. 

“Some kind of professional, aren’t you?” Louis teased, and Harry blushed again, curls falling into his eyes. 

“I’ve given blowjobs a few times,” Harry replied, and before Louis could voice his surprise, those full lips were taking in the head of his cock, tongue teasing over his slit. Louis groaned, throwing his head back at the overwhelming sensation. His hands scrabbled across the bed for something to cling to before moving to the top of Harry’s head. He put a little bit of pressure, testing, and when Harry gave a small nod he tangled his fingers in those dark curls, tugging harshly, eliciting a moan from Harry and vibrations through his cock. Harry’s mouth started up a rhythm, the wet warmth moving up and down, one hand moving over the part his mouth couldn’t reach. 

Louis risked a glance down and almost came right at the sight. Harry’s green eyes were wide open, dark and full of lust, staring right up at Louis. His lips looked even darker as they moved up and down his shaft, the red of his lips looking almost the shade of blood, cheeks hollowed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and each time his lips slid off, his pink tongue poked out, teasing the head again. These were the type of things he would catch himself imagining late at night and would feel guilty for days for thinking about Harry like this. But this was all fucking _real_ , Harry was actually doing this, and it was so much better than he could have ever imagined.  
“Fuck, Haz, you’re, unnh,” Louis babbled out, not even sure what he was trying to say, the words being wrenched from his mouth with each movement of Harry’s mouth and tongue, teeth scraping ever so lightly over his length. He felt hot all over, and the fact that this was Harry doing this to him wasn’t helping. 

The pleasure coursing through his body was so much it was almost unbearable, and he felt the familiar weight in his stomach. Unconsciously, he thrusted his hips forward a little into Harry’s mouth and Harry gagged a bit, his eyes filling with tears and the choking noise seeming to go through Louis’ entire being. Louis let out a raspy moan at the sight and closed his eyes again, throwing his head back.

“Harry, m’gonna come,” he whined out, and Harry pulled off immediately, cold air replacing the previous warmth. Louis keened unconsciously in the back of his throat, too far gone to be embarrassed by the noise. 

“Thought you were gonna fuck me?” Harry asked, sounding a lot like a little kid, and accompanied with his doe-eyed expression, Louis almost couldn’t believe this was the same boy that had just been giving him the best blowjob of his life. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from letting out another noise at the sight of Harry on the floor like this. 

“Yeah, get up,” Louis said, gesturing Harry back on the bed, and Harry scrambled up, looking up at Louis with an anticipating expression. “Do I have to prep you?” he asked, and Harry shook his head, gesturing towards the vibrator which he had left beside Louis with a smirk. Louis gave a small chuckle and picked it up, feeling the slick warmth of it, most likely still being covered in lube, and thought about how the entire length had been buried inside of Harry just earlier. He felt like he could come just from the thought and tore his eyes away from it to glance at Harry instead, who was staring at Louis with an intense expression. Louis hesitated for a second before asking, “Could I use this on you first?” Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded immediately, making Louis feel even achingly harder at his eagerness, the urge to come building. “Lay down,” he said, and Harry lay down in the position he had been in when Louis came in, knees bent and spread to reveal his pink, puckered hole. 

Louis quickly rid himself of his shirt, ketchup stain long forgotten, and sat in front of Harry, holding the vibrator uncertainly at the entrance. What if it hurt Harry? What if _he_ hurt Harry? He would never forgive himself if he ended up hurting the boy. 

Harry let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, his bottom half rutting into the bed and forwards so the vibrator brushed against his entrance. Louis noticed the way his puckered hole clenched and unclenched, begging for something to fill it up. Slowly, he moved the baby blue length into Harry, receiving the dirtiest moan he had ever heard in return. He marveled at the way the rim stretched to fit the length and slowly started moving it in and out, earning low whimpers and gasps from the boy below him. He looked up to see Harry’s expression, his mouth slack again and as low “uh”s left his dark lips. 

He adjusted the angle a little and was rewarded with a loud whine and Harry’s hips were rutting down again, moving in tight, dirty circles against the vibrator as he fucked himself on it from his position. Louis pushed it deeper until there wasn’t anything left to push in, Harry squirming as he kept hitting against that one spot. 

Louis suddenly remembered that it was a _vibrator_ , and he quickly located the button at the base. Keeping his eyes on Harry’s expression, he pressed the button, and almost came right at the sight, circling his free hand tightly around the base of his own cock to stop himself. 

Harry let out a muffled cry as the vibrations started, aimed right at his prostate. “Shit, Lou,” Harry grunted out, and as Louis slowly started moving the vibrating length in and out, Harry started trembling on the sheets, almost as if the vibrations were moving throughout his entire body, his hands clenched in tight little fists around the sheets. It was a beautiful sight, _Harry_ was a beautiful sight, all big expanses of cream colored, well formed chest and collarbone and pretty red lips and even prettier green eyes which were wide open, staring right at Louis again as incoherent words continued to tumble from his mouth. 

Feeling like he had to just be inside the boy now, the tension building up in his cock too much, Louis pulled out the vibrator, earning a low whimper as the now gaping hole still sporadically opened and closed. He sucked in a breath at the sight and moved to hover over Harry, aligning the head of his hardness at the entrance. His face was now mere centimeters from the gorgeous face below his, looking desperate and needy and so tense. He moved a hand carefully to stroke the boy’s cheek, supporting the rest of his weight on one arm, and Harry’s eyes immediately closed, a small hum escaping in response as the tension visibly unraveled. Louis stared in awe at his perfect features for a moment longer, feeling oddly proud of himself that _he_ was able to make Harry feel this way, _he_ was the reason Harry had come here to wank off in the first place, _he_ was the reason Harry was able to relax now, his body going lax under Louis’ soothing strokes.

His eyes zeroed in on those lips he would often fantasize for hours about and slowly lowered his head until his own lips were ghosting over the red ones. He felt Harry shudder beneath him as he connected their lips, and he wasn’t sure if the jolt of electricity that shot down his spine was because of the kiss or because somehow the ceiling had opened up and he had been struck with lightning. The connected lips brought back all the urge he had just seconds ago to pound into Harry and Harry whined below him, obviously impatient even as their lips moved in synchrony. 

He slowly pushed the head in and Harry’s eyes flew open again, back arching into Louis. Louis chuckled at his eagerness, disconnecting their lips to attach his lips to Harry’s neck instead. Harry let out a low moan and moved his head to give Louis better access as he nipped at the skin, slowly pushing the rest of his length inside at an agonizing pace. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, making Harry let out a small groan. 

“Louis, faster,” Harry whined out, rutting his hips downwards again to try and speed up the pace. 

“Desperate much?” Louis mumbled into his neck, but still he pulled out and slammed back in at an angle, making Harry let out a very unmuffled cry. He relished in the sound and the feeling of Harry around his length, all tight and warm. 

He pulled out again and started up a quick pace, slamming into Harry’s prostate each time, pants and whines and moans leaving the pretty lips of the boy below him. He slowly moved his hand from Harry’s cheek down to his hardened left nipple, tweaking it lightly between his forefinger and thumb, and Harry let out a gasping noise, his back arching up again almost inhumanely. Louis let out his own moan at the sight, moving his lips further down to hover over his other nipple begging for attention, still pounding into the younger lad. He teeth lightly scraped over it and Harry started trembling in the sheets again, his hands scrabbling across Louis’ back and gripping it tightly, nails digging in, the pain only intensifying the pleasure.

“Lou, I’m gonna come,” Harry breathed out, and Louis nodded, biting down harshly on the nipple. With another gasp, Harry was coming, his warmth leaking out over his stomach as Louis continued to thrust into him. The body beneath him went lax and took in a sharp breath as Louis finally found his release, his grip on the boy below him tightening as he filled Harry up. He collapsed on top of the curly haired lad, whose chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, the sounds of breathing filling up the otherwise silent room. 

“‘m sensitive,” Harry let out with a small gasp, and Louis quickly pulled out. He felt the sticky warmth of Harry’s release beneath him and reached for his discarded shirt, using it to hastily wipe up the mess. Harry hummed in contentment beneath him, curls stuck to his forehead, cheeks red and eyes staring lazily up at Louis. “We should make this more of a regular thing,” Harry said with a small teasing smile, and Louis grinned tiredly back down at him. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, Styles,” Louis replied, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and smiling in satisfaction as he felt himself drift off to sleep, the two of them forgetting about the rest of the world for a moment. Nothing had ever felt so right before in Louis’ life, and he felt like this was going to last for a while. 

It wasn’t until much later that they were awoken by a yelp from a very startled, very embarrassed Zayn who had only come in to fix his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID THE ZAYN FIXING HIS HAIR THING TOTALLY IRONICALLY CUZ X-FACTOR ERA YOU KNOW IDK PLEASE DON'T HRUT ME
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Whichever, feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> http://sleeepingalone.tumblr.com/


End file.
